halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt Williams
Colt Williams was a well-known rebel pilot and member of the Insurrectionist Confederacy. He was popular for his ability in space combat and was even feared by lesser UNSC warships for his ability as a pirate. The majority of his career was on the armed freighter known as the ''Fair Verona''. Biography Early Life Colt was born into a large farming family on the mighty colony known as Transcendance. His father, Ryan Williams, had established the farm at the young age of twenty-four and had brought it to the massive operation it is today. The Williams family, which owned a farm spanning over 300 acres and owned over 400 agricultural robots, was fairly wealthy and put Colt through expensive schools and intended for him to enter the planet's growing world of commerce. At first, Colt was quite interested inthis field and exceeded his father's requirements and did so for years. After his fifteenth birthday, however, this changed when Colt was attending an outdoor concert. A group of twenty rebel ex-miners attacked the crowd, which numbered at over four thousand. A group of Hornets operated by the UNSC Air Force was quickly dispatched to the scene and quelled the small insurgecy. This would inspire Colt to enlist in the Air Force, a choice Ryan was disgruntingly content with. Military Service For a few weeks, Colt worked full-time on his family's farm before enlisting in the UNSC Air Force, which worked with the Army to defend the colonies. His quick reflexes and mental ability led to his acceptance in becoming a starfighter pilot. He operated off of planetary garrison carriers for two years before his squadron was deployed to quell a small group of pirates in the Gaeus System in the First Rim. His Longsword squadron destroyed six rebel ships, indluding two armed shuttles, three small freighters, and an old corvette. Afterwards, the squadron and their ship on which they were based on, the cruiser UNSC Dane Whittey, travelled to an abandoned colony where a small Covenant group was thought to be located, which was less than ten lightyears from the nearest UNSC colony. Their speculations were confirmed when the group located approximately 5,000 Covenant personel stranded due to their light cruiser's disabled main engines and slipspace drive. The force, which still maintained three Seraphs, was taken out by Colt's squadron of four, though two of these ships were destroyed. The cruiser and two interceptors made quick work of the weak light cruiser and bombarded the ground force until help arrived to take out the Covenant army. After this, Colt left the Air Force and temporarily returned to his family's farm on Transcendance. Early Insurrectionist Ties With the accumulated funds of working on his family farm since the age of fourteen and saving money during his time in the Air Force, Colt was able to purchase an old freighter with the designation AK-2701 which he aptly named the Fair Verona as a reference to the play Romeo & Juliet. Unfortunately for Colt, the only reason the vessel was affordable was due to its damage from a debris field. For the next seven months, Colt worked as eight hours a day at the family farm and worked an additional side job at a restaurant and in addition did whatever odd jobs were available. He also looked for reusable ship parts in nearby locations until the Verona was spaceworthy. In mid-2580, Colt was finally able to transport the ship to one of the planet's many orbital docks until it was operational. However, he was out of money and close to losing the ship itself. Desperate for an outlet seeing as all of his savings had been put into it, Colt looked to the local Insurrectionists for aid. They offered to put up a crew and funds and would allow Colt to operate legally until called upon. Colt happily agreed and began shipping exports from the planet and did so quietly for two years. On one particular voyage, Williams was offered to transport an eleven ton shipment of weapons and nearly one ton of illegal substances for Insurrectionists and would in turn give Colt over 300,000 cR but would also require him to began piracy career. He accepted the mission and so began his infamous career. After this first shipment and with the financial aid of the rebels, Colt upgraded the Fair Verona with a number of weapons systems and a hull six times as thick as before. He also had a new, more powerful propulsion system installed. Personality Trivia *Colt was known to keep a Bible and a copy of Romeo & Juliet on board his ship. *Colt named his vessel from a part of the Act I Chorus of Romeo & Juliet. *He hand a great liking for apples and kept an apple tree on his ship for eight months using a solar lamp. However, while trimming it, he accidentally cut off its top half. Gallery Image:ColtFarm.jpg|Colt's farming outfit from Transcendance. He often wore it during his rebel years, though accomodated by some sort of body armor. Image:ColtTop.jpg|Colt's utility jacket. He usually wore it when he was not wearing his farming robe. Image:Fair Verona.jpg|The Fair Verona, the ship that gave Colt his fame.